


Fool

by Nadare



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare
Summary: "Hannibal’s mind was a cool dark place and Will fell into it with the greatest of ease, having visited many times before. It was where all of Will’s troubles had initially started. The spark that lit the embers of his fire."Set just before the third season's final haunting scene. Spoilers apply, of course.





	

-Set in the last episode of the series before the inevitable fall…-

_Author’s Note: God, I love this show. I discovered it late, but it has just about everything my dark little heart could desire and more. The slash overtones alone could feed me for days._

[Written on and off from 9/14/16 to 9/25/16

Typed up and edited 10/29/16]

Disclaimer: Given I've basically added narration between the original lines of the last episode, full credit for the dialogue goes to the original writers Bryan Fuller, Steve Lightfoot, and Nick Antosca. No copyright infringement is intended. I don’t own “Hannibal” despite wishing I did. ^^;

\----------------------------------------

**_“Fool”_ **

Hannibal Short

Dolarhyde’s arrival had been expected, even anticipated, but what Will had not foreseen was that Hannibal had purposefully stood in the line of fire. Rather than see Will harmed, he chose to protect him. The knowledge of the sudden reversal, more than the danger of the serial killer standing next to him, was staggering. The last two times he’d lowered his guard around Hannibal, becoming intimate, Will had been hurt, almost killed despite the fondness Hannibal held for him. Bedelia’s suspicion was now fully confirmed as unbelievable as it seemed.

Dolarhyde kept his gun trained on Will, catching his gaze, the weight of his intentions clear in the steely eyes. “Don’t run. I’ll catch you.” It was easy to believe him and Will wisely kept still, his mind reeling as Dolarhyde completely focused on Hannibal who laid on the floor, bleeding from his side. Bested by a fellow monster. His voice was a tiny bit ragged yet smooth as if nothing was wrong with the current situation, “Hello, Francis.”

“Hello, Dr. Lecter,” Dolarhyde replied calmly, circling the area Hannibal had fallen, like the predator he truly was. Will idly took a sip from his wine glass, but tasted nothing. He thought it would feel good, seeing Hannibal vulnerable. Righteous in a way. He was wrong.

“I’m happy you chose life,” Hannibal said, taking control of the conversation, regarding Dolarhyde as he would anyone else despite his weak position. “Suicide is the enemy. You were seized by a fantasy world with the brilliance and freshness and immediacy of childhood. It took you a step beyond alone.”

Will felt effectively invisible when Dolarhyde knelt down, apparently mesmerized by the power of Hannibal’s carefully chosen words. Even wounded, he never faltered, always so damned composed. As bad as it was, Hannibal had gotten into out of worst situations than this so why didn’t he fight back? “I’m going to film your death, Dr. Lecter,” Dolarhyde announced, reaching into his bag, his gaze never leaving Hannibal. “As dying, you meld with the strength of the Dragon.”

Hannibal’s mind was a cool dark place and Will fell into it with the greatest of ease, having visited many times before. It was where all of Will’s troubles had initially started. The spark that lit the embers of his fire. Hannibal was the ever-present thought in the back of his mind, the voice that tempted his inner demons. It wasn’t even Hannibal’s fault his influence was so deeply felt. Will had voluntarily opened up, inadvertently making himself his own worst enemy.

Even with Molly and Walter, Will had struggled to build his personality and morals back up, barely pulling together enough to resemble a person. He knew he was damaged goods. Ironically, the therapy that was supposed to heal him, keep him on track, had made it worst, so much worst. Will couldn’t even hate him for it, Hannibal had just been doing what came naturally. That was the most dangerous thing about him, he could make anything sensible, even things that weren’t supposed to be.

Case in point, Hannibal wasn’t acting on his survival instincts because he was beaten. On the contrary, he stood a good chance of taking Dolarhyde. His savagery was well documented. No, this wasn’t Hannibal’s problem. It was Will’s. He’d baited the trap and it had worked brilliantly. Two monsters for the price of one. If Jack had been present, he would be bursting with pride. Even without speaking, Hannibal’s message was clear. It was both a test and a choice. Everything was in Will’s hands. Mercy or murder? “It’s a glorious and rather discomforting idea.”

The brief look Hannibal cast Will was short but expressive and Will knew he couldn’t afford to waver. Not now when time was in short supply. “Watching the film will be wonderful, but not as wonderful as the act itself.”

 _You’re a cruel man, Hannibal Lecter,_ Will thought, finally breaking his reverie. A mass murdering cannibalistic psychopath that could hardly be called a human being. The world would be a better place without him and that was an indisputable fact. Will Graham, however, couldn’t allow it. He was going to fight this even if he died trying. He was expecting to anyway.  

“Watching the film will be wonderful, but not as wonderful as the act itself.” Bracing himself for whatever was to come, Will reached for the gun in the small of his back, his heart seeming impossibly loud. Will couldn’t deny he was a fool.

In love.


End file.
